the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Factions (PACYOA: AD)
This page contains info on the various factions that have sprung up in the wake of the Arrival of the Power Armors. Major Factions Factions that could seriously change the face of the entire world given enough time, or have enough power to do so already. Outer Haven With the coming of the alien power armors obviously spawned a new way to wage war, and the more nations who wanted to use them the greater the market for mercenaries who could acquire them, by whatever means necessary. Outer Haven is one of these, a private mercenary corp based out of Africa from the states, seeing war as a way to profit and stimulate economies. Primarily using the Suits and various Unmanned drones spawned from this new technology, they seek to dominate control of the market from currently existing companies, through quality and efficiency. Raipdly expanding and becoming a world force, one of the reasons Outer Haven is so attractive is due to the "Family" rules and protections: no man left behind, no unheard voice, and plenty of opportunities to prosper. Various child corps with independent cells, goals, and leaders, are driven all by their own motivation, giving them plenty of their own opprotunity to expand. The parent company, Sons of Liberty, will be there to provide a guiding hand, lest you be cut off by doing something not approved or overly radical. "We will be free men in our own right! No one shall tell us what to do or who to follow, and we will profit off our own work!" - OH Soldier circa 2016 United Nations Resolution 2141 In the hours following the event known as "Suitfall", the event marking the mass arrival of objects known as "Suits" and "Symbiotes" on Earth's surface, the United Nations Security Council was called into emergency session. This session resulted in the adoption of United Nations Resolution 2141. With the adoption of this resolution, multiple new organization were created to deal with and to give rulings on the new problems these objects have created or brought with them. As part of the United Nations , the UNISSO agents often can call on or are members of Volunteered Peacekeeping Force’s, and may use military assets in matters pertaining to unlawful usage of the aforementioned objects against the international community and acts of purposeful destruction or terrorism accomplished via the use of the aforementioned objects, as well as enlisting their aid in missions of humanitarian aid, research, and diplomacy. Perpetrators of such acts should be captured alive and with the aforementioned objects intact if at all possible and UNISSO agents are encouraged to aid local authorities in properly and humanely containing empowered perpetrators. Failing that, use of lethal force is permitted at the agent’s discretion in defense of their own lives, their sanctioned mission, or in defense of others. The Vox Populi The Vox Populi is a radical group dedicated to creating a global meritocratic republic. They are known for extreme anti-government views, and for desiring to mass-produce suits for distribution to the populace. They are current taking control of Somalia for use as a "testing ground" for their philosophy. As it stands however, they are currently split between two regimes, with the newer one barely able to hold a candle to the light of the Old Vox. Factions The Safety Net The Safety Net is a group of like minded individuals interested in keeping themselves alive. Starting out as a group of 5 suits keeping in contact with each other for emergencies, it quickly sprawled out into a coalition of several dozen Suits working in tandem to protect each other. If the Net is working as planned, Suits will never meet each other in Meatspace. The only reason a Suit should meet up with another suit is if someone calls in a favor, someone needs a rescue, or a new suit is invited into the Net. Joining the Net is entirely voluntary. If you refuse you are free to go on with your superpowered life unimpeded. Thunderbird Mail Service Thunderbird Mail Service (TMS) is a suit-owned courier service for the delivery of sensitive goods in a timely fashion. Primarily consisting of harpies and tough ground units, TMS offers worldwide coverage for their services. Harpies are used to transport goods vast distances in a short amount of time, while the tougher ground suits can carry packages through hazardous locations that the frail harpy suits would be ill equipped for. The Crusaders Mere weeks after the pods dropped from the sky, the middle east was deeply affected by the power dropped from heaven. The ultra-religious took it as a sign from god, and abused their new-found powers by destroying those they had been taught to despise. In the span of a few days, the conflict escalated to rival that of the 'Six day war' as various terrorist and conservative organizations assaulted virtually every major city and military outpost in the region with the new suits. It was from this chaos that order slowly turned the tide, as first pairs of suits worked together to stop the slaughter of innocent people, then squads, then platoons. Eventually these suits dedicated to protecting the innocent from the senseless slaughter became ever more organized, and this lead to their founding as the Crusaders. Though unlike their previous namesake, the crusaders are uninterested in taking back the holy land from an imagined and demonized enemy, instead they seek to protect those who would be caught in the cross-fire of Geo-political conflicts across the globe. Their current agenda is the eventual eradication of all conflict; and many of them realize that they attempt the impossible. The Crusaders pledge to protect the innocent, even if it means laying down their lives to do so. Groups/Minor Organizations Aside from the new major factions, numerous minor factions have also sprung up in the wake off suit fall. Factions that fall into this catagory are typically loosely organized, made up of only a few members, and lack any significant or numerous resources. Category:Info Category:Factions Category:PACYOA: AD Category:AD Lore